Harry Potter and the Pit of Darkness
by SapphirePrincess23
Summary: Harry and Hermione find a door that leads into the Pit of Darkness and may even find love!


Harry Potter and the Pit of Darkness

"Hey Hermione! Look at this! It looks like a passageway. I've never seen it before!" Hermione turned around and looked at Harry. "Whoa! I've never seen it either. Lets explore," Hermione exclaimed. Harry nodded with a smile on his face and slowly pushed against the passageway. It opened and Harry and Hermione walked through. "Wow! Its really dark in here! Lumos," Harry said. As soon as the light crept into the room Harry and Hermione both wished they had never came in here. The room was creepy and full of creepy things. Hermione turned around and tried to push the door back open but it wouldnt budge. "OH NO! We are stuck!!" Harry saw another door and pulled Hermione through it.

"Albus! The door of Darkness has appeared," Minerva said. Albus stopped dead in his tracks and said, "Will it open?" "No sir!" Albus's knees failed him and he hit the ground. "Albus! What does this mean?" "It means someone is already in there. You know the legend how it is told it appears once every thousand years. Well it can only be opened once by the time it appears. Which means who ever is in there will most likely die unless they find a back entrance without dieing. No one has ever found it." "Albus I will search the building and find who is missing." "Merci, Minerva." 

2 hours later

"Sir I know who is in there," Minerva told Dumbledore. "Who?" "Well its ummmm well its Harry and Hermione." "No! It can't be! They are the only ones with the ability to well basically save the world from Darkness and now they are already in it and the war hasn't even started yet! This can not be happening. They never got to say goodbye. Never will get to see who they will love and cherish until the end of time because it is likely they are gone. I guess I'll have to tell the school tomorrow that I am sending everyone home because of the fact that they would probably want to be with their families until it happens. You know now since the only two that could kill Voldemort are gone!!!" 

"Harry! Where are we going?" "I dont know Hermione! WATCH OUT!!!" Harry spoke to late Hermione had tripped on the edge of some cliff like thing. Harry jumped down on his stomach and grabbed Hermione's arms. They are holding on to each others arms. "Hermione don't let go! Remember you are in Gryffindor! You have the courage to surrvive!" "Harry! I dont think I can! Harry I'm starting to slip!" "NO HERMIONE! I have already lost enough people that I needed in my life! I can't loose you too!!" "Ok! Harry I'll try and hold on!" Harry then started to scoot back and pulling up Hermione. Finally Hermione safely arrived on solid ground. "Hermione what was that thing you almost fell into?" "Harry. I think it is the legendary Pit of Darkness. It is said to be in a room where once you enter you can't come back out. If you fall into the pit it is said to lead you straight in to darkness where you would stay until you die." "Hermione you mean we are gonna die here?" "Yeah Harry I think we are! I never heard of a backway out," Hermione said with tears falling down her face. "Don't cry please! Hermione I hate to see you cry." Harry started to wipe the tears off her face. Hermione stopped crying in looked deep into Harry's eyes. "Harry in case we do never get out there is something I want to tell you." "Yes Hermione?" "Harry, I am..I am in....I am sorry that I was never much help to you." "That wasn't what you were going to say was it?" "No Harry it wasn't but I can't tell you yet I still have alittle faith."

The Next Day

"Excuse me everyone! I have an announcement to make. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger have went throught the door of darkness." Many people gasped but alot had no idea what Dumbledore was talking about. "Well for the ones who don't know it is basically the door through which no one can return. Everyone will be going home tomorrow." "Excuse me Professor Dumbledore! Why do we have to leave?" a very quizical Ron asked. "Well because Harry and Hermione are the only two living at this moment that have the powers to kill him. So Voldemort will now be unstoppable and we thought you would like to spend as much time as you can with your family," said Dumbledore. Many girls and guys passed out when Dumbledore said all that. A couple of kids screamed when Dumbledore said Voldemort would be unstoppable. 

Harry looked around and noticed a passageway that smelled alot fresher than what they were standing in. Harry grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her through. When they got through they saw a door with light coming out about 10,000 feet up in the air. "Great we found the back way out but its impossible to get out of," Hermione said with a sarcastic tone. Harry then was beginning to say something when the ground below them started to shake. The floor started to split. "Hermione move!" Harry ran to Hermione who had passed out with fright. He picked her up and ran to a door hidden on the backwall. He opened it and walked in. All you could hear was the scream from Harry as he fell along with Hermione into one of the many pits of darkness.

"WHAT was THAT??"Draco Malfoy screamed. Everyone in the great hall stopped. They had all heard a scream so loud everyone had jumped. "I know that scream anywhere! That was Harry Potter,"Ron told everyone. "AHHHHHHHHH!" "There was another one which I believe is Hermione's scream,"Ron shouted. "That means they have probably fallen into one of the many pits. Well everyone go get packed,"Dumbledore said. 

"UMMPH!" Harry and Hermione landed on the ground. "Harry why are we at the bottom of a PIT!!" "Uhh.because we fell into it!" "HARRY!!!" "I'm sorry the ground started to break apart out there!" "I forgive you it wasn't like we were going to live any way." "AHH! O my gosh! Look at all these bones!" "Harry whats this crack over here?" "I don't know lets try see." Harry walked over to the crack and saw a small black on the other side. It wasn't moving but Harry thought he would try to talk to it anyway. "Can you let us through?" Harry asked in Parseltongue. "Yes!"the snake on the other side said in Parsel Tongue.


End file.
